


Three Times Beatrice Allen Was Kissed by a Wells and One Time She Kissed a Thawne

by Speedgoddess



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedgoddess/pseuds/Speedgoddess
Summary: Just a small little oneshot that kind of hit me. AU, of my already AU Beatrice Allen series.





	Three Times Beatrice Allen Was Kissed by a Wells and One Time She Kissed a Thawne

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just a fun little alternate universe of my other alternate universe from the Flash.

**First Time**  
Bee, felt her legs being pressed against her boss's desk as he loomed over her. His mouth working hard against hers. She reciprocated the kiss with as much passion as he was showing. Her hands were placed underneath his shirt on his warm abdomin. One of Harrison's hands was rested on her hip while the other was managing her lower back, causing her to needly whimper into the kiss.

**Second Time**  
The second time Beatrice is kissed by a Wells, it's the one from Earth-2. She's not sure if it's the elation of getting his daughter back or if he just forgets himself, either way his lips find their way to hers. When he breaks away from her, he can see the suprise and hurt. He knows the history between her and the fake Wells, but before he can apologize, lightning engulfs the female speedster and she is gone.  
When they bump into eachother later, there is a silent agreement that they don't talk about what happened.

**Third Time**  
H.R. the goofy version of Harrison Wells from Earth-2, was automatically sweet on Beatrice during their first meeting.  
"Hello, beautiful!," he said as he took her hand and laid a kiss on the back of it.  
Beatrice, for her part ended up giggling and blushing like a school girl. Which only seemed to encourage H.R. and his flirting. Until finally Beatrice informs him of what happened between her and the Harrison Wells from her earth, and why she didn't want him to get his hopes up.

**Fourth Time**  
They were fighting. Trading kicks and punches, and even a few bites when he got her in a hold she was desperate to get out of.  
But everything came to head when he had her pinned to a wall, his fore arm against her throat, and her wrist caught in one of his hands between them. He was smirking at her, he knew there was no possible way for her to escape.  
Maybe it was the desperation to get free, or maybe some dark twisted part of her still missed him. Either way when he leaned in to taunting her, she kissed him. It wasn't a sweet passionate kiss, but an angry aggressive one that shot lightning between their lips.  
Eobard responded in kind and his arm dropped from her neck as he moved in closser. His hand moving to the small of her back and resting there, just like it used to when he was pretending to be Harrison Wells.  
If Beatrice was being honest with herself she would admit how much she had missed kissing him. Even if he did have a diffrent face, the kiss still erected the same feelings in her. But she wasn't going to be honest, and instead of giving into her desires, she smirked against his lips and using her super speed brought her knee up to hit him between the legs. She raced off as soon as he had let go of her, suprise and rage contorted the part of his face that wasn't obscured by his cowl.


End file.
